Engine Trouble
by Rizzy.and.Izzy
Summary: Angela's new car has a problem, and an unlikely mechanic tries to fix it. Jane's POV. Based upon the orange pimpmobile scene from "She Works Hard for the Money". Early Rizzles. I hope you like.


_The sociallyawkwardpenguin, who catches everything and misses nothing, and has gotten even more marvelous. :) _

_This little story delves a bit deeper into the "pimpmobile" scene from season one, episode four - "She Works Hard for the Money". You can see the clip at youtube by putting NXkOCWyz6Q8 into the search bar._

* * *

She never thought she'd be a gear type of girl, so she was quite surprised to see Maura dig her heels in and go for it. Of course Jane could fix this car too, but she decided to let Maura do what she apparently knew how to do very well. If Maura wanted to be the one to deal with Angela's car, Jane was not going to stop her. After all, Jane had fixed assorted plumbing problems in Maura's house many times. The sink that was always getting clogged. The showerhead that never had the right amount of water flow. She didn't mind too much either way, considering the vantage point she had right now. She wondered if Maura ever looked at her then, the way that Jane was looking at her now?

With her back to her, Jane could admire Maura without any pressure. No awkward pauses to fill in or excuses to make as to why she would want to look at her best friend like that. With Maura facing away from her it was almost like Jane could look at her in secret. After awhile, that would bring about it's own issues of course, but Jane would be too far gone by that point to care.

How can she look so flawless in a dress that just caresses her curves, while leaning over an engine and talking about a missing oil cap? It seemed almost too good to be true. Jane wondered why she hadn't realized until now exactly how multi-faceted Maura was. You could drop her into any situation and she would somehow find her way out of it, using her wits and her wiles. It was just now that Jane was realizing how naturally everything came to her.

Wait a minute. If that's true, maybe Maura didn't really need Jane to come over and fix her pipes that many times. And that neverending issue with the circuit breakers. In fact it always seemed to be the same types of problems at alternating intervals. It was as if Maura had made up a list of imaginary imperfections she had found in her house for Jane to fix and just kept repeating that list.

Jane wanted to ask Maura about this, about all of this, about why she was always being invited over to fix the same problems. Why did she even have to be invited? She would have gone anyway. Jane makes a mental note to go over to Maura's house of her own accord more often.

She wondered all these things, the same way she wondered why she liked looking at Maura. She was all curves, and effortlessness, and flawlessness, and damnit, precision underneath that hood. It reminded Jane of the way she would feel while watching Maura work on dead people. There was a steadiness, a focus, an almost honor code to not fail, to not make a mistake. Maura treated everything in her life like it was the most fragile thing in the world. Like one wrong move could ruin it all. A sample could get contaminated, evidence could get lost, damnit, a spark plug could overheat. Jane was both astounded and saddened by this fact. She wanted to run up to Maura, shake her by the shoulders and say, "We are not fragile! We do not have to be so careful." She wished she could do this. Just like she wished Maura would have already done it. She wished both of them would have already shaken each other out of their haze.

Maybe then they wouldn't just be observing each other. Wouldn't just be grateful for the few private moments they had with each other. Wouldn't just be watching one of them fix a leaky faucet, or replace a valve cover. They would be seeing each other. Looking each other in the eyes as easily as they looked at each other from behind. It wouldn't be just observing as a bystander, it wouldn't be in stolen moments in the darkness. It would be as one person, together with another person. A couple, in the daylight and out in the sun.

Jane made another mental note to tell Maura this. Later. Not now. There were too many people around for an admission of this magnitiude, certainly. And certainly not while said person was underneath the hood of a 1970's Cadillac. Getting a little bit too precariously close to the greasy distributor cap. "Wait, Maura." Jane grabbed whatever was closest in arm's length that could act as a buffer, and ran up to Maura. Just barely getting there in time to stop her dress from making contact with the dirty engine piece. "I got it. I see it."

Maybe one day Jane could tell her what she really meant to say. _I got you. I see you. I know why you want me at your house so much, why we look at each other the way we do. I know we are not fragile. We will not break each other. We will make each other stronger. I got you. I need you. I love you._

* * *

_I hope you liked it. :) Please let me know if you did. :)_


End file.
